


Picking Pumpkins

by Amydiddle



Series: Autumn Fic Prompts 2k16 [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Halloween, Pumpkin Picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Tate and Fiddleford set out to find a pumpkin to carve for Halloween and Tate wants the biggest he can find. Even if his dad won't really be able to carry it back to the car.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn Writing Meme Prompt 11: Pumpkin Patch

“I wanna find the biggest pumpkin they have!” The boy in the back seat piped up happily, his nose pressed against the cars window as the was steered along the dirt road towards the farm.

“Well, I am sure we will be able to find somethin’.”

Tate McGucket grinned at his father as the care finally parked in a dirt lot labeled ‘parking’. The five-year-old barely let his dad fully park the car before he unbuckled himself from his car seat and opened the door.

“Tate,” Fiddleford groaned though an amused smile was on his face. His son was a stubborn one, that was for sure. When that boy wanted something he was going to get it whether anyone liked it or not. He turned off the car and got out. He used the advantage of height to catch up with his son and pick him up.

“We don’ just go jumpin’ out of cars willy-nilly,” Fidds scolded softly.

Tate pouted at his father, little legs running in place as he tried to get free of his father’s grasp and continue following the signs that pointed the way to the pumpkin patch.

“But Pa!” Tate whined, “If we don’ get there soon all the really big pumpkins will be gone and we can’ surprise Ma with a really big jack o’ lantern.”

Fiddleford chuckled and lifted up the boy so he was sitting on his shoulders.

“I am sure the really big and best pumpkin will still be there if we walk and don’ go jumping out of cars like a mad man.”

“No you don’,” Tate pouted, clinging onto his dad’s hair as the man began to walk towards the patch, “You are just sayin’ that to make me feel better.”

“You are too smart for your own good,” Fiddleford sighed though he was smiling up at his son.

“Well I have to be if I am gunna be a scientist like you,” Tate chirped happily. The pout had melted away as they moved past the booth where a man stood checking out a woman who was buying a few well sized pumpkins.

“Don’ let your ma hear that,” Fidds said as he weaved them through the pumpkin patch towards the bigger pumpkins. “I think she wants you to have a more ‘practical’ career.”

“But inventin’ things is cool,” Tate said, though his nose scrunched up in thought, “Well not as cool as frogs but cool.”

Fiddleford chuckled and stopped in front of a pretty well sized pumpkin.

“Well, you got time to think about what you wanna do,” Fidds said. “Now, what do you think about this here pumpkin?”

Tate peered over his father’s messy hair and hummed in thought. He turned his head and pointed a distance away at an even bigger sized pumpkin.

“But what about that one!” Tate said, “It is huge!”

Fidds pursed his lips and looked over at the one that his son had pointed out. He doubted he would be able to pick it up or that he would have the space in the car they had brought to get it.

“Are you sure that is the one you want, sweet pea?” Fidds asked as he slowly moved over to the pumpkin, “I don’ know how we would be able to get it home.”

Tate started to wiggled around where he was seated to look down at the bright orange pumpkin. His blue eyes were wide behind the dark brown bangs that usually hid them from view.

“Yeah! This is perfect! It will be the best pumpkin on the whole block,” Tate exclaimed excitedly, “Can we get it Pa? Please?”

Fiddleford looked up at his son before he looked back down at the pumpkin. There were bigger ones in the patch and it would be pretty impressive.

“Alright, but you got to get down so I can carry it,” Fiddleford said as he moved his son off his shoulders.

Tate cheered and happily let his feet touch the ground again. His little arms moving to hug the pumpkin as if he was going to help his father lift it up. They didn’t go half way around the massive thing.

“My friends at school are gunna be SO jealous,” Tate giggled as his father clumsily tried to lift the pumpkin up.

It took a few different placements of his arms before Fidds lifted the vegetable up off the ground.

“Come on, Tate, before my arms give out.”

Tate’s grin broadened as he took it upon himself to lead this father towards the booth where they could pay for it. The burning in Fidds’ arms was worth it as long as he got to see his son grin that brightly.


End file.
